


No Delivery

by AuthorLoremIpsum



Series: (Fan Made) Danny Phantom Episodes [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Animatronics, Arson, Automatonophobia, Breaking and Entering, Episode Script, Fake Episode, Flashback, Gen, Halloween, Haunted House, Horror aspects, Implied Character Death, haunted pizzeria, the ghosts are dead fuck what hartman said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorLoremIpsum/pseuds/AuthorLoremIpsum
Summary: The Play, Snack, Pizza Shack was the hopping place for kids years ago, until their robotic band caught fire and burned the place down. Now it's back as a brand new haunted attraction, just in time for Halloween!Sam is stoked to see her childhood nightmares come to life, but a little less stoked when it ACTUALLY comes back to life, as  a tired and furious ghost who just wants to get some rest.A fake episode inspired by Halloween, animatronics, and scary pizzerias.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Series: (Fan Made) Danny Phantom Episodes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853617
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Delivery](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/664201) by horror-n-oates. 



> Title inspired by the linked game, No Delivery.

###  **Opening Scene**

A birthday party at a wild arcade pizza place, Play Snack Pizza Shack.

Children run around wildly, screaming and laughing, carrying toys and tickets and candy. Up on stage, Manny the Mongoose and his Merry Mammals perform a cheesy song in goofy voices.

Sitting below the stage, looking uncomfortable despite her birthday crown and pretty pink dress, is a young Sam. She has her hair in its typical ponytail, though it’s strawberry blonde, and is wearing a little plaid skirt, though she looks much more like her mother dressed her. 

We see her proudly put on a little batty barrett, for effect.

But gasp! Shock and horror! One of the robots on stage is malfunctioning!

Its arm is stuck and the malfunction grows worse and worse until it catches fire! Melting eyeballs and burning fur. It falls over into the guitarist a zebra, who also catches fire and falls into the drumming elephant, who ALSO catches fire.

Zoom in on tiny Sam clutching her face in horror and tears!

Until it fades to modern Sam looking irritated and sour. 

Sam: And that’s why I’ve hated that place ever since. I was so happy when I heard that creepy shack had closed down.

Danny: Jeez Sam, didn’t realize you were there when the band caught fire…

The three are walking home outside Casper High, Tucker is busy on his PDA. Everything is decorated for Halloween.

Tucker: So a couple robots burned up, I don’t see what that has to do with having a crippling fear of animatronics.

Sam, indignant: I-it’s not crippling! It's completely rational! They’re a mockery of the good nature of animals.

Danny: I think they’d be far worse if they were human looking.

Sam: Yeah… guess you’re right.

Danny: Besides, you don’t have to be scared of it anymore, the Pizza Shack burned down years ago!

They pass a spooky halloween poster featuring a zombified looking robot mongoose.

Danny’s voice from offscreen: There’s no reason to ever go back there, right? It’s not even haunted!

Continue zooming in on the poster until it transitions to a real scene where the robot is slumped onstage. 

Zoom even closer to its mask, and watch its eyes flash green, then an angry red.

###  **Scene 1**

Morning at Casper High.

There are lots of bats and pumpkins decorating lockers and doors in the school. Some familiar villainous faces join the decorations here and there.

Sam, stretching: Ah I love the Halloween season! For one month, everyone’s as goth as me! My parents can’t even pick on me for it!

Tucker: Dude your parents are incredibly weird, like, weirder than Danny’s sometimes. Sorry dude.

Danny: Believe me, it’s okay.

He flinches as someone in a box ghost mask runs past.

Danny: I think i’d be more excited if I wasn’t worried every person in a costume was a ghost.

Sam: Aw come on, your ghost sense will go off long before you actually see them!

Danny: That’s what I’m worried about.

They walk and Sam pauses as a bulletin board. She gasps and pulls a poster down.

Sam: Oh my gosh! No WAY!

Danny, leaning over one shoulder: What’s got you so pumped?

Sam: They’re rebuilding the Pizza Shack!

Tucker, leaning over on the other side: And I thought you hated that place.

Sam, moving away, reading the poster: They’re rebuilding it- As a HAUNTED HOUSE!

She presents the paper triumphantly.

Sam: And it’s opening Halloween Eve! And that’s tomorrow! We should totally go!

Danny, sharing a smug look with Tucker: Sure Sam, I’ll come. But you sure you won’t freak out when the robots come out?

Sam, stiffening: I- I’m not- Yes! I won’t freak out! Because they’re supposed to be scary! And they’re not nearly as scary as some of the things we’ve faced.

Danny: Suuuure. You coming Tucker?

Tucker: As much as I’d love to come make fun of the terrible decor, I’m watching scary movies with my parents that day. It’s a Thing we do.

The trio start walking off.

Danny: Man, that’s much cooler than what my folks are doing. They spend every halloween patrolling town for ghosts. Something about the veil being thinner on Halloween.

###  **Scene 2**

Danny’s VO: Hopefully they’ll let me skip this year.

Pan down on the now dilapidated looking Pizza Shack HORROR HOUSE with caution tape over the door and a sign that says “Closed For Construction”.

A group of teenagers in hoodies push open the door, ducking under the tape, snickering and giggling.

Looking down the hall at them, they click on flashlights and sweep them over the now spooky looking walls and floors.

Teen 1: Wow! I never thought this place would look decent again after the fire!

Teen 2, kicking a fake spider: Decent? It looks like the whole building got dipped in a swamp.

Teen 3: Shut up you guys, we’re gonna get caught.

Teen 2: Ugh fine. Come on, the main room was this way!

They creep down a hall into what looks like the main party room. Large tables set with hats and plates fill the room, some of the plates have severed limbs or heads wearing the hats on them. 

On the stage is a dilapidated looking figure sitting on a stool, a guitar on the stage in front of it.

Teen 1 snickers and hops up near it. 

Teen 1: Oh my gosh, guys look! They got Manny Mongoose back!

Teens 2 and 3 come over to look, both giggling.

Teen 1 lifts one of the arms, then the other, puppeteering it.

Teen 1 in a goofy voice: Well hullo boys and girls! Remember me? It’s yer old pal Manny! Yuh-huh!

Teen 2 and 3 laugh, until the robot’s eyes glow and they gasp in fear.

Teen 3: Uh d-dude! Get down from there!!

Teen 1, not noticing the animatronic lifting its head: What? Are you scawed of widdle Manny mongoose? Wait wh- AGH!

The robot grabs him, eyes glowing bright green.

Robot: Rrrrressssssst…

Teen 1: H-hey let me go! Let go of me! I-I’m gonna get Phantom to-

The robot doesn’t respond, throwing Teen 1 and making them slide along the table. Teen 3 runs over and helps them sit up, both looking in terror at the animatronic.

Teen 2 trembles, unable to move as the machine leers down at her.

Robot: llllet… me….rrrrrrEEEEEEEEEST!!!!!

It roars and she shrieks, turning and running with her panicking friends as the machine tries to follow, only to stumble and faceplant on the stage.

It gurgles, reaching a shaking hand after them before the eyes go dim and it shuts down, inanimate once more.

Outside...

The security guard, clearly returning from getting a donut, startles as three terrified teenagers sprint past, screaming. He watches them go, shrugs, and puts the tape back up.

###  **Scene 3**

Fade to morning, with the signs of the building all lit up and flashing and spooky noises coming from inside.

A line has formed outside the door of people in costumes and outfits.

Danny: Don’t you think it’s weird that they’re going to be closed tonight?

Sam: Not really. They probably are going to need to fix things up after today so it’s all ready for Halloween.

Danny: That makes sense.

Both startle as a horn sounds behind them and the GAV rides up beside where they’re waiting on the sidewalk. Danny shrinks back into his hoodie.

Danny: Oh  _ no. _

Jack, leaning out the window: Hey Danno! Still waiting?

Danny: Yup haha…

Jack: Well don’t be afraid to call us if there’s any actual ghosts inside!

Danny: I will dad.

Jack: Have fun in there!

Danny: Sure thing Dad.

Maddie, leaning over: And be safe!

Danny: Okay Mom!

Maddie as they zoom off: LOVE YOU!

And they speed off, Danny pulls up his hood and pulls the strings tight to hide his face. Sam fights a giggle.

Sam: At least they want you to have fun

Danny: Yeah. Sure… Uuuuuugh.

They finally approach the ticket booth and get motioned up to the door. 

Sam: so, is it scary in there?

The security guard thinks about it.

Guard: Ah yup! Super scary. Between you an’ me, some kids snuck in last night and ran out, screamin’ their heads off.

Danny: Oh! This should be fun.

He and Sam share a grin as the Guard lets them in, shutting the door ominously behind them.

There’s a beat of silence as they take it all in.

Sam, deadpan: It  _ still  _ smells like Pizza in here.

Danny: Not even good pizza.

They start down the hallway, giggling at the cheesy horror decor and the skeleton that pops out of the closet. The skeleton’s actor seems less than pleased they weren’t scared but laughs it off with them.

They pass the main room, which has caution tape over the door, and Danny pauses.

Danny: Sam come check this out!

They peek through the tape.

Danny: Think this is somewhere we can go?

Sam: I mean, probably not…

They share a look, grin, and Danny phases them into the room.

Sam, turning a slow circle: Looks like they haven’t finished this room yet…

Danny: Well, maybe they don’t need to, look who it is! 

Sam looks and gasps in horror, making Danny laugh. Manny the Mongoose sits on his stool again, limp, guitar still in front of him.

Danny: Aw come on Sam, it’s not even on! You’re not scared are you?

Sam: What? No I just- I thought I saw someone.

Danny, moving towards the stage: Sure sure.

He floats up with ease and walks behind the sitting puppet.

Danny: And, you would definitely not be scared if it started moving, right?

Sam: Danny get down from there! Get away from that creepy thing!

Danny: Or what? It’s going to eat me? [His eyes flash green]

Sam: Danny I swear-

He startles as the animatronic starts glowing and sits up.

Sam: Daniel Fenton you stop that right now!

Danny: I-I’m not doing that! I- [he gasps as his ghost sense triggers]

Robot: Rrrrremmmmmmnant…

Danny, backing away: What?

Robot: Rrrremmmmnant, must, rrrRREEST!

It lashes out, grabbing him by his shirt and hurling him across the stage. But Danny does a totally sick flip and lands on his feet, skidding.

Danny: Oh no, the only  _ real _ ghost in this haunted house, is gonna be me! I’M GOIN GHOST!

The robot looks up, slowly, creaking and gurgling, as Danny jumps on its back. 

Danny: You’re going down you weird, uh, guy!

Robot: Not, a, guy!

With a grunt of effort, it grabs Danny by his shirt and flings him across the room. Then, it summons a pizza and flings it at him, slapping him in the face.

Danny wipes it off with a growl, charges his hand, and BLAST!

It burns a hole in the animatronic’s fur, but doesn’t seem to stop it as it stumbles off the stage, reaching for Sam, who’s frozen in panic.

Danny shoots by, scooping her out of the way and setting her down. He tries to fire again and it just bounces off the exposed metal.

Robot: Remnant, wants, rest… Please… Rest…

It reaches for them as they flee.

A few other people look in, shriek in terror, and chase after.

###  **Scene 4**

Looking down at the haunted house, people are fleeing out and the crowd is dispersing in a panic.

An anguished roar comes from inside and the front door is slammed shut and covered with more caution tape.

Guard, panicking: I need to call my boss…

Overhead, Danny and Sam float invisibly, looking down, Sam is getting a piggyback ride. They then share a worried look.

Sam: We didn’t do that, did we?

Danny, starting to fly and returning visible: No, I don’t think so… But I didn’t sense it until I went near that thing…

Sam: It, said something about wanting to rest, called itself Remnant… I think we need to do some research.

Danny: Aw come on, it’s the weekend! 

Sam: Danny this is important, what if they’re someone in trouble?

Danny: They’re a ghost, how much trouble can they be in?

Sam:  _ Danny! _

Danny: Alright alright, let’s run by Tucker’s, maybe he can help.

###  **Scene 5**

The end credits for a movie roll while three voices cheer.

Tucker: Wow! These old horror movies are really good, Dad! Why do you have so many?

Mr. Foley: Well Tucker, when I was younger, I always wanted to direct movies.

Mrs. Foley: And I wanted to be an actress!

Both: Ah, good times.

They share a loving look and Tucker teasingly gags before laughing. He looks up in surprise as his PDA beeps.

Tucker: Uh-

He startles again, seeing Danny and Sam outside the window, waving nervously and disappearing.

Tucker: Hey dad? I just got a text from Danny and uh-

Mr. Foley: Go on then. We’ve already watched the Gravity Gobblers trilogy, I think that’s enough for today.

Tucker: Oh! Thanks Dad!

Mr. Foley, calling after him: We’ll do invasion of the Brain Thieves tomorrow!

As he runs off, Mr. Foley turns to his wife and cups her chin.

Mr. Foley: So, now that we’re alone~

###  **Scene 6**

Tucker’s hands fly over a keyboard and a result pops up.

Sam and Danny (still transformed) stand behind him watching and sharing looks.

Tucker, adjusting his glasses: Let’s see… The Play, Snack, Pizza Shack was opened in 1983 and originally featured live singers and dancers in costume.

Camera changes to show us the animated versions of Manny the Mongoose and his Merry Mammals, as well as photographs of the things Tucker is discussing.

Tucker’s voiceover: That is, until Manny the Mongoose’s actor fell from the stage and was injured. However, many sources and eyewitnesses suggest that the actor couldn’t breathe inside the costume and the company covered up the accident, swapping to animatronics not two years later.

A beat of silence as the three teens share an unsettled look.

Sam: Poor guy… or, girl. They must still be stuck after all this time!

Danny: How do you know they’re even stuck? [He finally de-transforms.] They could be trying to eat people for all we know.

Sam: Danny, weren’t you listening? It said ‘Remnant Wants Rest.” [She points to the computer] And with the rebuilding, they’re the last piece of the original pizzeria left, a Remnant. They want to rest with the rest of the pizzeria, o-or something.

Danny: And how are we going to put it to rest? I’m a superhero, not an exorcist.

Tucker, standing: I bet if we could get it out of the animatronic, it’d go away without an issue. Poof! No more haunted suit.

Sam: I don’t-

Danny: That’s not a bad idea Tucker! We can sneak back in tonight and try the Thermos on it! Then toss it into the Ghost Zone like all the other ghosts.

Tucker: Exactly!

The two share a high five as Sam facepalms.


	2. Chapter 2

###  **Scene 7**

Night at the haunted house that the Pizza Shack has become.

The security guard is nowhere to be seen and a sign that says “Warning: Ghost Activity” has been nailed in front of the walkway.

Of course the trio march right past it and, acting all sneaky like, go intangible through the door.

Their flashlights click on in the main hall.

Tucker, sniffing: Ah, still smells like pizza. Ancient, musty pizza.

Sam, sniffing too: And, gasoline?

Danny: Not a good sign. Come on, let’s find this thing.

They start exploring, passing the main room which looks empty with no sign of Remnant to be seen.

Sam and Danny pull ahead a little bit and Tucker pauses to read a sign. 

Tucker: Hey they’ve still got my high score here! Guys!

Danny, not looking: That’s great Tucker!

Tucker, shrugging, then pausing as a sniff wafts past him: What?  _ Sniff sniff,  _ meat lover’s pizza? Fresh?

He follows the scent through an adjacent door into darkness, only for it to slam shut behind him.

Danny and Sam turn in shock at the slam.

Danny: Tucker? Tucker!

Sam: He was right behind us!

Sam starts to shake, looking all around. All the decorations seem to loom at her, making spooky noises.

Danny: Hey, earth to Manson, what’s wrong? You were fine earlier!

Sam: earlier it wasn’t pitch black with a killer mongoose robot after us!!

Danny: Easy easy, I don’t think it’s going to hurt him. We just have to find it before it decides to.

Sam: Right, right okay. For Tucker.

They set off again, turning down another hall and looking into another party room. Spots of glowing green ectoplasm stand out here and there in the darkness.

Sam: Are you, sensing anything?

Danny puffs his breath experimentally.

Danny: Nope, not a wisp. I can’t get a read on it anywhere.

Sam: Great. So it’s either not here, or an actual human person took Tucker. I don’t know which is scarier.

They creep into the party room, which has clearly been converted into a party where actors probably feasted on the cartoonish corpse on a table in the center.

Danny, poking the body: Rubber. Entirely rubber. Hope someone doesn’t get the bright idea to possess this.

Sam, behind him inspecting the tiny stage: Don’t say stuff like that Danny… What if something hears you? [she turns to look at him]

Danny: Aw come on, it’s not here, I can’t sense-

Shadow hands shaped like the animatronic’s reach out of the wall towards Danny.

Sam: DANNY!

Danny shouts as the hands grab him and yank him backwards through the wall. Sam drops her flashlight, trying to grab his hands, but it forces him intangible and then he’s gone.

Sam: DANNY! Give him back you furry garbage!

She pounds on the wall but it’s useless. All she does is knock down a drawing.

She picks up her flashlight, swallowing hard and fighting a shiver, putting her back to the wall.

Sam: Come on Sammy… you can do this. For Tucker,  _ and  _ Danny.

###  **Scene 8**

Outside the haunted house.

The GAV squeaks to a stop and Maddie kicks her door open.

She hops out, the Fenton Finder in hand, and scans the area. It beeps facing towards the Pizzeria.

Fenton Finder: Two Ghosts detected.

Maddie: Bingo. Hey Jack! Your hunch was right!

Jack, offscreen: I knew it!

He steps into view, dramatically carrying what looks like a proton pack from Ghostbusters.

Jack: And with the new Fenton Trap Pack, we’ll be able to catch both of them without a bit of fuss!

Maddie, frowning: Jack are you sure? We still haven’t figured out the overheating issue! What if it sparks and something catches on fire?

Jack: Don’t worry honey, that’s why I brought the Ecto-Extinguisher!

He holds up a comically small fire extinguisher with the sound of a squeaky toy. Maddie sighs but gets her blaster ready.

Maddie: Alright alright, fine. Now let’s go roast these ghosts.

They stand triumphantly in front of the building, hands on hips and holding their weapons.

###  **Scene 9**

Inside the pizzeria, one of the halls.

Sam nervously and slowly walks along, shoulders hunched, shivering visibly.

Sam: Come on Sam, it’s, n-not so bad. It’s not Skulker-

Camera flashes to a skull that looks like him leering from the Toy shelf.

Sam: A-and it’s not Desiree, no way it’s her!

Camera swipes again to a familiar looking Fortune Teller arcade game with its head inside the ball.

Sam: C-can’t forget Spectra! Wh-why would it be Spectra! S-she likes teenagers…

Camera swipes to a morbid looking ad for a magician with Spectra and Bertrand as the magician and assistant.

Sam: yeah, yeah I got this, it’s nothing like them.

Shot from ahead of her as she walks, flashlight illuminating her face from below as hands reach from behind.

She startles and spins around as somewhere else there’s a CRACK! There’s no one behind her.

Trembling, she backs into a cardboard standee of Freakshow and shrieks, knocking it over.

She stares it before sighing in disgust and bolstering herself.

Sam: I got this. This is easy.

She walks back into the main room from the opposite side and stands on a table.

Sam: ALRIGHT YOU UGLY FUZZY BEAR WANNABE! WHERE ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF!

Sam shouts in fear and whips her light around as a spotlight clicks on on the stage. The old ratty curtains pull back to reveal a giant pizza, glowing green, with Tucker and Danny tied by giant pepperonis and unable to move.

They wiggle frantically when they see Sam, looking happy, but unable to speak through the ectoplasm on their mouths.

A sound and Sam spins again, seeing Remnant standing at the other end of the room, guitar in hand.

Sam: Alright! What do you want you creep?

Remnant: Want, rest. I told you, I want to rest.

Sam: You  _ can _ talk!

Remnant: Couldn’t when I was waking up, because you meddlesome living ones keep storming in to mess up my eternal rest. [plays a chord on the old, broken guitar] Not anymore.

More lights click on to reveal barrels hidden in the shadows, and a fluid spilled in a trail on the floor.

Sam, sniffing: Gasp! Gasoline! 

Remnant: I’m going to burn this place again, for good this time, and then maybe I’ll be able to rest.

They raise a hand to strum their guitar but Sam, screaming, charges forward and tackles them back into a pile of present boxes. She snatches the guitar and staggers back, looking freaked out at Remnant stands, moving unnaturally.

Behind, Danny and Tucker struggle harder. Tucker seems to bite his gag and, then eats it?

Tucker: Dude, it’s cheese! 

Danny, biting his own: Eat like your life depends on it!

And they start chomping at their bonds.

###  **Scene 10**

Jack and Maddie creep through one of the halls, following the Fenton finder.

Finder: Turn left.

They turn left and Maddie beams her light up.

SHOCK! It’s the skull that looks like Skulker! Jack shrieks and Maddie blasts it, leaving it a smoking hole.

They back up, bumping the fortune teller machine, which begins to move and light up and talk. Jack shrieks again and again, Maddie blows it up.

Jack draws his own blaster and in a flurry of zaps that leave both Fentons panting, the arcade room is a smoking mess.

The finder beeps, drawing their attention.

Finder: Two ghosts detected. Please leave the room.

###  **Scene 11**

Sam and Remnant wrestle over the guitar, Sam sees a flash of Remnant as the burning robots from her past. She grows frustrated and fights harder. 

Sam: Oh no you don’t chica, I’m not letting you hurt us anymore!

Remnant: I’m not a chica!

With a shout, Sam pushes, tossing Remnant back. As it stands again, eyes turning a red glow, she screams again, slamming the guitar into its head and knocking the helmet clean off.

It flies, knocks a fake head off of its plate, and lands there instead.

Sam gasps.

A withered human head is inside.

It whips up to shriek at her and she screams, staggering back and slipping in the gas.

She lands hard on her back and Remnant looms over her, growling. It raises both hands, forming a fist out of them and preparing to slam down.

Danny: SAM! CATCH!

He yanks his arm free of the half eaten bonds and THROWS the thermos across the room.

She catches it and hurriedly points it up at Remnant, activating the suction. 

At first, Remnant pulls against it, stepping back. But then it shrieks, being pulled out of the animatronic like it’s being slurped out. The animatronic goes limp, remaining standing.

Sam caps the Thermos, panting and getting to her feet. Danny and Tucker tear out of their restrictions and run over, covered in grease. 

Tucker: Sam! Are you-

Sam hugs them, hard, shaking.

Sam: I. Hate. Everything about this.

Danny: Then let’s get out of here.

And they run for the door.

Moments later...

Jack and Maddie creep along until the Fenton finder beeps.

Finder: One ghost detected, turn right.

They creep over and peer into the main room where the animatronic remains standing, missing its head.

They creep in, aiming their blasters around like spies waiting for an ambush.

Finder: Walk forward. Walk forward.

Jack brushes past the animatronic, knocking it over.

The sound is loud and makes both of them startle, and Jack fires off a shot, igniting a streamer overhead.

Maddie: Jack!

Jack: sorry! Sorry.

Finder: Ghost is no longer in the premises. Go outside.

Maddie: You scared it off!

Jack, sheepish: Sorry… Maybe if we’re quick! We can catch up with it!

Maddie: Oh! Good idea!

They race the same way the kids went, leaving the smoking streamer still hanging from the ceiling.

It burns away, and a little flaming piece drops, fluttering down, smoking.

###  **Scene 12**

Outside, Sam, Danny, and Tucker are at the GAV cleaning themselves off.

Danny: I think I could go without eating pizza until Thanksgiving…

Tucker: Tell me about it, that stuff wasn’t even good!

Sam: Probably because it was mostly made of ectoplasm… God my parents are going to think I set something on fire!

Danny: I’m sure my parents can give you a ride to our house, you can borrow our shower.

Sam, smiling: Thanks Danny. ACK!

She startles as the Thermos jumps off the bed of the GAV, bouncing towards the building.

Danny: Catch that Thermos!

It stops and he runs up to it, right as his parents jog out, waving the finder around. They stop by Danny.

Finder: Ghost found. Have a nice day.

Jack: Blasted thing is broken again! I thought we fixed this. Hi Danny!

Danny, picking up the thermos: It, could be detecting the thermos?

Maddie: Maybe… Here let’s take it to the truck and recalibrate.

They move off and Danny exhales.

He turns, camera in front of him looking behind at the Pizzeria, as he looks at the Thermos.

Which promptly explodes.

He’s flung forward, skidding by Sam and Tucker who are knocked flat on their butts. He turns to look, and shouts as the Thermos jumps out of his hands towards the blaze.

The cap pops off and Remnant floats out, a skeletal figure in a ratty shirt and pants, numbly staring at the now burning Haunted House. Slowly, it turns to look at them.

It flickers, becoming a young person, blonde, with a soft face and sad eyes, long blonde hair that’s shaved on one side.

Remnant: Thank you. 

And they vanish like a paper being burned away.

The trio share a freaked out look, then look back at the burning building, watching smoke curl into the night sky.

###  **Scene 13**

A table at the Nasty Burger.

Someone drops a newspaper reading “Phantom Blamed For Explosion at Haunted House” onto the table.

Danny, offscreen: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

Zoom out to show costumed Danny, Tucker, and Sam eating at the Nasty Burger. Sam is dressed as Ember but with both sleeves on her shirt, Tucker is in spray painted cardboard boxes like Technus’ first robot, and Danny looks like a skinny Skulker.

Danny: The one time it’s NOT my fault, and they blame me. This is unfair!

Tucker: Hey at least they didn’t blame your parents man, it could’ve gone a lot worse! Like, what if they’d smelled Sam?

Sam: First of all, gross. No one can smell me except me. Second of all, he’s got a point. We could’ve very easily gotten arrested for arson last night! Spending Halloween in jail, that would’ve sucked.

Danny: Yeah well, okay fine. I’m, glad we actually helped Remnant, instead of dumping him, her, uh, them? Back into the Ghost Zone.

Tucker: Same, I’d be angry too if I was trapped in a mongoose robot for eternity.

Danny balls up their trash, tosses it, and pulls his skull mask down. He’s got a messy green wig on as well.

Danny: Speaking of Halloween, if you see a ghost, just don’t tell me, I don’t care. The night ghosts get to walk earth is the night this ghost gets to enjoy halloween and get some candy.

Sam pops in her fangs: Let’s do it. You guys can eat all my non-vegetarian stuff.

Tucker sighs, putting on his box helmet: Fine. You guys have to guide me, I can barely see in this thing!

Danny and Sam laugh, taking Tucker’s arms and leading him out of the fast food joint.

Danny: Let’s just hope we don’t run into the Box Ghost! Haha

And the trio run off down the road.

Camera pans up, showing us Halloween Amity, in its full festive glory. A silhouette that looks like Remnant appears for just a moment, sitting on the edge of a building, before blowing away like smoke.

-roll credits-

Concept art of Remnant


End file.
